Mobile devices, such as smart phones and/or the like, are becoming increasingly popular. The rich interactive capabilities of mobile devices are growing, such that the same device that may be used to receive mobile telephone calls may also be used to wirelessly transmit and receive data over the Internet. However, challenges remain in several areas, most notably in receiving and presenting information associated with incoming calls for use in call screening. Currently, unless information is already present on a mobile device once a call page for a new incoming call is received, only information available in the call page, such as the caller ID number associated with the incoming call, traditional Caller ID Name (CNAM) data associated with the incoming call (which may be limited to 15 or fewer characters), and/or the like may be available for presentation as call screening data. Existing methods of transmitting additional caller data to mobile devices for use as call screening information are not capable of delivering the caller data to the terminating mobile device in time to be displayed along with the first incoming call associated with the caller. What is needed are systems and methods for delivering richer types of caller data to mobile devices, such that the caller data may be presented along with a first call from the caller as call screening information.